


Typical guy

by Salgoesshopping



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salgoesshopping/pseuds/Salgoesshopping
Summary: Where Spencer is oblivious and reader gets her feelings hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ahem" The clearing of a throat breaks you out of your daze. "You were staring again." J.J. says to you with a smirk on her face. You blush and mumble "was not.." "Just tell him you like him already, it's not as if the entire team doesn't know, Garcia would just love for you two to get together, you know she's betting on it actually" she laughs.   You look over to your source of distraction, one Dr. Spencer Reid, who was sitting with files covering his desk researching the team's most recent case. His caramel brown hair falling into his eyes making him look even more handsome than usual. Not that you stare at him often, while dreaming of what it would be like to run your fingers through his glorious mane while kissing all over his stupidly cute face. Nope. Not at all. "I'd honestly rather stick to being the girl who pines from afar and goes home and drinks a bottle of wine while fantasizing about things that will never happen." "Where's the fun in that?" "There isn't any, but this way I don't have to transfer to a new job, in a new town, with a new identity out of embarrassment of being rejected by him." "Why do you think he'd reject you?" "Oh I don't know, maybe because he's a beautiful genius who reads books about quantum physics for fun and I'm the fat girl who reads captain America fanfiction on Friday nights and needs to use my hands to do basic math?!" you say with a frustrated sigh. God forbid a handsome man like Reid actually take notice in you. It's not that you were super self conscious of your figure, you had been much more self deprecating in high school and college, but as you'd gotten older you had come to terms with the fact that you were never going to be a size 2, or 4, or hell even an 8. You no longer took being fat as an insult because, well, you are fat but that doesn't mean you're not also beautiful or smart or athletic or funny. Granted you're not very athletic, the occasional "fun" 5k with friends where you pant your way through just for a free damn tshirt and a horrible picture, was as athletic as you got.

"Whoa baby girl what's got you all hot and bothered?" Morgan asks as he walks up behind you. "Nothing! I swear you guys should be ninjas, not profilers, you're all so damn sneaky" you huff in annoyance. Morgan laughs at your comment. "Y/N here was just putting herself down because she thinks Spe.." "Special agents such as you guys are much more important than I am when it comes to this place" you interrupt as you see the subject of your conversation walking over towards you three, "I mean you're the one's doing the real work here, I just make sure you have all the good pens to use." "And what nice pens they are, aren't they Reid?" Morgan jokes with a wink. Working for the FBI was a dream come true for most people, and while it was awesome to say at first, following up with "as a the receptionist for the BAU" didn't pack as much of a punch as saying you were a special agent. You had studied psychology and forensics in college but could never break out into the field once you'd graduated. Everything required much more schooling and things like unpaid internships which was not a luxury you could afford. So instead you got an office job and eventually gained enough experience to take your receptionist skills to the FBI when you had seen a job posting on the government website. At least you'd reached part of your goal, even if you longed to be the one assessing crime scenes and examining evidence instead of ordering office supplies and directing calls.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I find these pens very comfortable to write with as opposed to the previous set provided. Did you know that ancient Egyptians developed writing on…" "Anyway, skipping past the history of pens that no one wants to hear about, what have you got Spence?" This is the part of the conversation that happens everyday that certainly doesn't help with your self esteem. The team gathers to discuss evidence and you slowly get pushed out of the conversation because, you're just the secretary after all. What would you know about finding criminals right? You know they don't mean anything personal by how they act when cases come up, they're all wonderful people who you're happy to call your coworkers, and some even your friends, you just feel left out most of the time, especially when everyone goes out together. With a sigh you slip back to your desk for once thankful to no longer be apart of the conversation for once. At least now you wouldn't have to hear about the reasons you should tell Spencer about your crush. Especially when he's never even really tried to have a conversation with you before. Garcia says it's because he's awkward around beautiful women, you think it's more because he knows you don't have anything nearly as interesting to say as he does. Feeling mopey you stare at the clock on your computer and count down the final hour before you can go home and watch crappy tv or indulge in some particular angsty fanfiction while having a bubble bath. You can do this Y/N, only a few more hours and then tomorrow is Friday. Then you can try and forget how you wish Spencer would look at you with as much intensity as he does the books he reads or imagine how he actually seems interested in what little you have to say.

The next day goes quick for you at work, the team is working on paperwork after having caught the latest unsub and are all hoping to be able to go a few days without any major cases popping up. Friday's for you are your busiest days next to Monday. There's always so much paperwork to process (the one thing the team actually seems to need your assistance with) and meetings to schedule for your director. When you're not on the phone you're showing Rossi for the millionth time how to access the case logs from the server as every time he asks Garcia she winds up getting frustrated with his slow pace and takes matters into her own hands. This always makes you laugh until you realize you'll be the one dealing with him next when he immediately forgets and decides to come to you instead since you have a bit more patience than she does. But as 5pm nears, the bau team decided to head out for drinks after work. J.J and Garcia convince you to actually go along for once and you agree if only to get a chance to stare at Spencer for a few more hours before the weekend begins.

It's at the bar where your night turns sour.

Morgan and Hotch decide to try and get Spencer to loosen up. They go back and forth telling him he should just go talk to a woman for once instead of sulking in the corner while everyone else has fun. You look sharply at him wondering if this will be the night he finally takes their advice and you get your heart broken for not speaking up. Ok, that's it, you decide, one more drink and I'll do it. I'll finally ask him out for coffee or something, anything. It's time I started taking some risks in life. But before you can get the chance to speak he just smiles at them and says "No thank you, if I really wanted a partner I would certainly not find one in a place like this." "What makes you say that?" Hotch asks. "Well for one, the only women here I'm comfortable speaking with are on the team and two, conventionally attractive women are more likely to ignore me and go for Morgan or you anyways so I don't see the appeal." "Hey not that one hot chick doctor, remember her? She was smart like you and smokin'" Morgan says. Spencer signs and agrees, "Yes well I won't get that lucky again." "Pretty boy there's lots of lovely ladies that want a piece of you" Morgan says. That's when you speak up "Conventionally attractive women?" The guys look over at you as you speak, just realizing that you were sitting at the table while the other girls got up to get another round of drinks. You'd been working on your third glass of wine, huzzah liquid courage, and suddenly felt angry about the direction their conversation had taken, "I can't believe I didn't notice sooner, you know Spencer for someone who had said you didn't care what the woman you were talking to online looked like because you liked her already, you definitely were relieved when she turned out to be "conventionally" beautiful weren't you? And here I thought of all people who would understand that beauty comes in all different forms it would be you, especially when you talk down about yourself about not being able to find someone to appreciate you for who you are. Yet you're still that shallow that you only seek conventional beauty.  I should've know that in that genius brain of yours deep down you're still just like every other man. Never wanting to settle for anything less than the perfect package right?" You angrily grab your purse and push your way out of the bar.

"Hey where's y/n going??" Garcia asks when she, J.J. and Prentiss get back to the table. Morgan quickly catches them up on the conversation that they had been having. J.J. looks at Spencer, "I can't believe for someone with an I.Q. as high as yours that you could be so stupid. I mean really Spence, "conventionally attractive"?" "I didn't mean to offend her! I don't know why she's so upset with me moping about my lack of love life anyway…" "I don't know Reid, maybe because she's only got a huge crush on you?! You're a profiler man! How have you not noticed how whenever you speak she hangs on every word you say. How she's the only one who laughs at your jokes or listens to all of your rambles and doesn't interrupt. She likes you dumbass!" J.J. shouts. "Wha..what? Sh..she does?" Reid stutters, a blush forming on his face, "but she never really talks to me!" "Yeah because she's too busy listening to you all the time instead. The girl has a hard on for your brain Spencer, something she thought you of all people would appreciate." Spencer whips his head towards the door trying to see if you were still inside the bar only to see you getting into a cab.

Once you step outside you hail a cab and give him your address, wanting to get home as soon as possible before you break down. You knew that you never had a chance with Spencer. Of course you knew that. You're not as smart as he is, there's no way you'd be able to keep him engaged in a conversation long enough to realize that maybe you're actually interesting and worth talking to. But at least you had thought if you could get to that point that maybe, just maybe you actually could have a chance, you're a glass half full kind of girl after all. But of course he'd want someone smart AND gorgeous AND not overweight. Someone who would fit perfectly against him with a slim frame, perfect legs and arms and flat stomach. Someone not you. Not someone who has rolls and cellulite and larger breast that aren't perky and thighs that rub together. Not someone who tries so hard to be confident only to hear that no matter what you do, the man you like will never want you. It doesn't take you long to cry yourself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begins as Y/n’s POV, then switches to mainly Spencer’s POV:  
> (y/e/c)= your eye color, (y/s)= your size

It had been two weeks since the incident with Spencer at the bar. You hated going into work everyday, knowing that now he had to know how you feel about him. What made everything worse is he hasn’t spoken to you but a few “heys” here and there since that night. Since then you had spoken to Hotch about your career goals. He had seemed surprised only for a moment but knew you were a hard worker and would excel at any career you chose. And he liked you and decided he’d help you reach those goals, even at the expense of having to find someone to replace you, you the person who practically ran the BAU due to your efficiency and how well you took care of the team.

Since the incident, Spencer’s eyes were now on you whenever possible. Every time the team was in the office he was observing you. He had never really paid much attention to you before because when you started on he could see how vibrant you were and knew you were out of his league. So instead he was always generally pleasant and only speaking to you directly when necessary. He knew you were friends with J.J. and Garcia and had seen you interact with everyone in the office but never really looked into getting to know you more. He didn’t bother previously because he didn’t think he would be comfortable speaking to you without the group around. But ever since your outburst at the bar and hearing from the team that you liked him, well, it opened his eyes to things he never noticed about you before. Not trivial things such as your looks. He noticed immediately when you were first introduced that you were an attractive woman. Not that he cares about things like that, but he wasn’t blind to your sparkling (y/e/c) eyes, plump lips and wide smile. He had also noticed your figure. And what a lovely figure it was. You were larger than average girls, he would estimate your size being a (y/s) but things like that didn’t matter to him. He always assumed you were confident in how you looked due to the way you always carried yourself with grace and always dressed so nicely. So no, it wasn’t your looks that he began to notice. It was things like how you did everything you could to help everyone in the office. Always attentive to the team’s needs (especially when getting back from long and tough cases). He noticed how you’d have coffee and snacks for the team knowing you were all too busy to really take care of yourselves. He also saw how you would run errands for everyone if needed if they were too busy working on a local case or doing the ever growing stacks of paperwork, Henry needs picked up from the babysitter? You were on it. Someone forgot lunch, their favorite meal would be on their desk by lunch time. He also, for the first time, noticed that while you were on your own lunch break you would sit in the break room reading. He decided to get some more coffee one day just to get a peek at what book was holding your attention. When he walked into the room he saw you look up and a blush immediately filled your cheeks. He heard you mumble a faint “hi” and look back down at your book. While pouring his cup he saw the book had forensics in the title. He immediately became curious as to why you were reading a book on forensics and instead of trying to ask you about it he decided to go to Garcia for more information.  
_____________________________  
“You want me to stalk her?”  
Spencer’s face flushed in embarrassment at Garcia’s words.  
“What? No! I just wanted to know a little more about her that’s all.”  
“So why don’t you just go and talk to her then.”  
“Be..Because...she probably doesn’t want to talk to me, especially now that she thinks she’s not my type, which is completely inaccurate, I don’t have a type. And even if I did she’s out of my league anyways, she‘s so beautiful and...”  
Garcia interrupts his rambling with a dramatic sigh, “Oh my sweet little baby boy, you’re so clueless. But fine, you know finding out in depth information about people is my favorite, so let's look her up and see what we got. Though what do you want to know, maybe I could tell you, we are friends after all.”  
“Uhm, everything” he blushes, “her hobbies, where she went to school, what she studied, her favorite movie, book, song, whether she..”  
“Ok pretty boy I get it, you’ve got a crush don’t you? I still think you should find out those things for yourself by actually speaking to her but I’ll look up the basics for you.”  
Garcia pulled up files on her computer and started to search but before she could get far the first thing she saw was a notice on y/n’s current employee file that stated a last day of work. With a gasp she flew out of her office and ran over to y/n. Spencer, curious as to what made her rush away quickly followed her out.

“When were you going to tell me?! Does J.J. know? Where are you going? Why are you leaving???” Garcia shouted.  
Y/n’s eyes widened. “Oh Garcia” you signed lightly “I planned on telling you both tonight at dinner, I wasn’t keeping it from you I swear!”  
The rest of the team gathered around hearing the commotion.  
“What’s going on over here?” Hotch said as he walked up.  
“Garcia found out I’m leaving, ahead of schedule.”  
“Ah, well I guess we can let everyone know now, I was going to bring it up in the meeting we’re having later but now is as good a time as any.” He looked around to the team, “As you may have overheard y/n is leaving us this week. Her last day will be tomorrow so that she can begin her new job at the quantico police dept in their crime scene division.”  
“Crime scene division? But, you’re the secretary….?”  
“Yes thank you Spencer,” y/n said forcefully “I know that I’m the secretary here but I actually did have a career goal before getting this job and that was to be a crime scene analyst. I have my B.S. in Forensics.”  
Spencer’s face flushes with embarrassment at once again assuming something about you, something he hated that others did to him and yet he continued to do with you.  
Y/n looked around to the gathered team “And now thanks to some vouching from Hotch and a lot of extra studying for certifications, I’m finally getting the opportunity to work in the field I have a passion for. I’m sorry you all had to hear last notice but it all came along so suddenly. I’ve really loved working with you all and I’m sure I’ll see you all at work, just out in the field now.” 

Everyone noticed how your eyes lit up with excitement when saying this and they realized they never actually knew you wanted to do something other than being their secretary, and then they also realized that they never actually asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter written too, this is starting to become longer than I expected. Whoops!


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, my bad.

J.J. and Garcia were crowding around you as you filled a second box with items from your desk.  
“I just don’t know how we’re going to function without you, and not just because you’re our friend, but the team relies on you so much!! More than I think you realize!! Or they realize actually.” J.J. said.   
“Ladies, I love you, but I promise whoever is coming in here on monday will do just fine, you guys won’t even notice I’m gone! And It’s not like we won’t see each other again, we’ll still talk and have our girls nights. You’re my best friends. I swear I’m not ditching you.”  
“We know, but, it’s just going to be so strange without you here. And what about Spencer? He’s..”  
“What do you mean what about Spencer?” You interrupt Garcia as she started to speak, “The only time he spoke yesterday was to insult me and I highly doubt he’s going to miss me. And maybe this way I can finally get over my damn feelings for him. It’s been really hard working here and having these feelings for him and not being able to do a damn thing about them. Knowing he could never like me back, and the other night at the bar definitely confirmed that.”  
“Y/n, you can’t honestly think that he doesn’t like you right? Sure he may have been clueless at first, like most men are but..” J.J. said. “I mean he stares at you constantly, has been asking the entire office questions about you and even spoke to Hotch trying to see if there was a way to keep you on the team here.”  
“What? No guys, you don’t know what you’re talking about. He doesn’t like me, and if anything he’s probably just pissed that he’ll have to get used to a new person come monday. You both know how he is with new people. I only wish I could be here to see his reaction to the new person when they inevitably try and give him a handshake.” The girls watch as you smile faintly imagining Spencer looking at the new secretary’s hand in disgust and spout off facts on germs in handshakes vs kissing.   
“Anyways, I better get this out to my car. Don’t you ladies have some paperwork to do? Hmm?”  
“Yeah I guess so, but we’re going out tomorrow night ok? We still haven’t even heard all of the details of your new job!”  
You laugh and promise to see them tomorrow night for a ladies night. As you walk towards the elevator, the box perched high in your arms, making it difficult to see in front of you, you bump into someone causing you to spill the contents of the box. “Oh god I’m so sorry!” you exclaim.  
“It’s ok, let me help you.”   
You internally groan, immediately recognizing Spencer’s voice as you look over to him already putting your items back in the box.   
“So you’re really leaving us then?” He asked softly.   
“Uh..yeah. I’m really going. You guys will be fine though. I’ve met the new secretary who’s starting. I made sure to fill her in on everyone’s quirks so she knows how to handle you guys. Not that you guys are difficult or anything, it’s just I’ve learned a lot about all of you over the years and I want to make sure she knows how to take care of you all. And I think you’ll all like her and she’ll do really well and she’s uhm she’s….yeah.” Your face heats up in embarrassment at your rambling.   
Spencer just looks at you and smiles, happy to not being the one rambling on for once.   
“Thanks, uh, for your help with my stuff.” You said as you go to pick up the box again.  
“Let me get it, I’ll carry it to your car for you.” Spencer says.   
“Oh, ok, thanks.”   
You watch him pick up the box and the two of you make your way to your car in the parking garage in silence. Once at your car you open it and Spencer places the box in your trunk. You both look around, feeling the awkward tension in the air.   
You speak first, desperate to leave the situation before you can embarrass yourself more than you already have in front of him.   
“Well thanks again. I, uh, guess I’ll see you guys around. Uhm bye!” You squeak out.  
As you rush to get into your car and start it Spencer knocks on your window and indicates you to roll it down. When it’s down he looks at you and speaks softly, “I just want to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry if what I said the other night hurt your feelings. I was thinking about myself and didn’t think about how my words could hurt anyone else. I’m not used to people really listening to me you know?”   
You glance down at your hands in your lap and look back to his face, seeing he’s genuinely sorry.   
As you put your car in drive and get ready to leave, he steps back and as you start to drive away you say, “That’s the thing Spence, I’m always listening when you speak.”

And as he watches you drive out of the garage, it feeling more like you’re driving out of his life,he becomes determined to get you to understand what he’s clearly unable to say, that he sees you too. It’s just now it may be too late to even tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this story will be 4 or 5 chapters total... Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Also I may have to rewrite this chapter, I've stumbled into some writer's block for this story all of a sudden and feel like I could do better. I hope you enjoy regardless!

What a rush. That’s all you can think after your first case in the field. You may still be in training but man, it’s amazing how different seeing the crime scene first hand is from reading about it in a book or watching crime shows on TV. How did you let yourself sit in an office building so long? No matter how much you still feel the embarrassment from that night in the bar where you spoke out at Spencer’s words, you wouldn’t change a thing. It was exactly the push you needed to get motivated and you couldn’t be more grateful to Hotch and the rest of the team for helping you get into your dream job. 

You missed the team at the BAU. Your new team is great, very welcoming and everyone is helpful while you learn to put your studies into action. But no one would replace the BAU. Especially your girls. In fact, you have a date with J.J, Garcia, and surprisingly Prentiss tonight. You and Prentiss never got that close during your time at the BAU but you liked her and were glad she finally wanted to get to know you more. You always admired her sass. 

The ladies were already seated when you got to the bar that night. Talking about their most recent case. They immediately stopped and cheered when they saw you walk through the door. You smiled and walked over with your head down to hide your growing blush. 

“Y/N!!! WE’VE MISSED YOU!!” Garcia shouted as you walked up. 

“Oh god, how much have you had to drink already?” You laugh as you take a seat. 

“Not nearly enough. You better have some good stories about the new job, otherwise we will have to blackmail you into coming back because, oh boy, this new lady is...well she’s not you.”

“Well of course she’s not me, but I’m sure she’s doing just fine. She’s only been there a week after all.”

“Oh and what a week it’s been.” Emily states.

“Ooh this sounds good. Tell me everything.”

“Well, for starters, she’s a huge flirt. I mean gigantic! Morgan thought it was hilarious at first and played along but this girl does not give up, or understand that Morgan’s version of flirting is just for fun and not meant to be taken seriously.” 

“A flirt really? She seemed completely professional when I met her..”

“FLIRT I’m telling you. Spencer is the best to watch around her.” Emily pauses, most likely trying to gage your reaction on how you feel about the new secretary flirting with your crush. 

“Oh. Does he..does he like her?” You ask. 

Garcia butts in, “Not at all! And the poor girl just keeps going on and on making him more uncomfortable by the day. First it was flirting like with Morgan, until she saw he didn’t even try to flirt back, then she decided to go for the more, intimate, approach.”

“Intimate?” 

Garcia chuckles, “She started touching his shoulders and arms when talking, not noticing him shrug her off and try and move away from her. Finally today he decided to just start spewing random disgusting facts off to her until she got grossed out and walked away. It was hilarious!” 

You smile to yourself at knowing you at least don’t have to worry about Spencer getting to a relationship with your replacement. 

J.J. notices your smile and speaks up, “He misses you, you know. He asks about how you’re doing everyday.” 

“Hmm, yes well, from the sounds of it I bet you all miss me. I hope this new secretary is at least trying to do the job correctly in between her flirting sessions?”

“OK, you don’t feel like talking about him tonight...got it.” 

“Thanks for taking the hint”, you smile at the women at the table with you, “how ‘bout I get us a round of shots and then I can tell you all about my first ever experience out in the field this week?” The ladies cheered at you again as you made your way to the bar. 

______________________________________________

It was another 2 weeks before you saw them again. Only this time it was on a mutual crime scene. The BAU was finally going to see you in your element. 

Not that you knew they were coming.

So it was a surprise when you heard a familiar voice shouting “Is that my other baby girl?!” while you were collecting evidence off the victim’s body. 

Smiling you shouted back “Morgan I’ll say hi as soon as my work here is done, but for now be quiet! I’m busy!” You both laughed and you continued to collect your evidence.   
_______________________________________________

Spencer glanced over at Morgan, hearing him shout at someone, while he was talking to the officer on duty. He followed Morgan’s line of site only to see a woman squatting down wearing a ‘CSI’ vest over top a plain black shirt and jeans. Spencer admired the woman’s figure before realizing that he knew the person analyzing the body. It was Y/n. Right there. In the flesh once again. He couldn’t believe it. 

Spencer was so stunned that he didn’t notice that you had finished and were on your way over to where your new team and his current team were gathered discussing the case. He watched you as you discussed the particles found on the body and the way it resembled a few previous cases from the past year, insinuating that it could be the work of the same unsub. Spencer was mesmerized by you. The way you seemed so comfortable discussing the evidence and hearing you piece together information regarding the cases was a new side of you to him. He couldn’t believe that he had never before witnessed this kind of passion from you and he decided at once that he wanted to see it, over and over again. About everything. He was going to pull you aside and speak to you. Actually have a conversation and hopefully, if you still felt the same way about him, take you on a date. Somewhere that is quiet where he could listen to you speak about anything and everything.


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter! Hopefully binge watching some more seasons will spark the creative juices for future stories. Thanks so much for reading!!

“Y/n please come to the front desk”, you looked up as you were paged by the receptionist wondering what they could be paging you about. You exit the ballistics lab where you had been watching the specialist analyze a bullet fragment from the latest case. You were already thinking of your next direction in the field now that you had your foot in the door. As you approached the desk you noticed a gentleman holding a bouquet of daisies. You bypassed him for Kristi, the receptionist.

 

“Hey Kristi what can I do for you?”

 

“Well Y/n it looks like you have an admirer, that delivery is for you. Who are they from!?! Is it your birthday? Anniversary?” Kristi shouted with excitement.

 

You frowned wondering who on earth would send you flowers, it’s not like it was your birthday, so you couldn’t even justify them being from a family member. After signing for the bouquet you immediately begin searching for the card that would have come with. When you found it you ripped open the envelope excited to see who would send your favorite flowers.

 

_‘Y/n,_

_Congratulations on your first month at Quantico. I hope you enjoy these flowers as a celebration of your first month. I’m glad you’re finally doing something you love, even if it means you had to leave me, and the rest of the team of course, behind. I hope these daisies can bring some cheer to your life as I know with careers like ours joy can be difficult to find._

_Yours,  
Spencer’ ___

__

__He sent you flowers. Not just any flowers either but your absolute favorite flowers. And the note; oh the note, what did he mean when he signed off as “Yours”? Could it mean, does he…does he have feelings for me? Is this his way of telling me?_ _

__

__You think back to the last time you had seen each other and the interactions you had. It was at a crime scene, the first time the BAU had seen you in action in the field. After you had finished explaining your findings you had finally noticed Spencer staring at you. You had seen a proud look on his face that brought a blush to your cheeks. You’d always wanted him to see you as more than a secretary and it was finally happening. You had spoken very little that day, not being able to really catch up because you were working but it gave you a spark of hope._ _

__

__Coming back to the present, you sniffed the daisies and walked back to your desk. An even larger spark coming to life inside of you making you think that he might just feel the same way.  
______________________________________________________________________ _

__

__It took another two days, a bottle of wine, and lots of harassment from Garcia before you finally made a move. Sitting in your apartment, with yet another bottle of white wine opened up you went over the text you were trying to write. It had to be perfect. Simple, sweet, thankful, and leave just enough of a hint that even Spencer couldn’t miss in hopes that he would ask you out. After writing and erasing it 3 times you finally sent it to Garcia, JJ, and Emily to get their advice. Once they all responded you had no more reasons not to hit send. So with a deep breath, and a large gulp of wine, you pressed send._ _

__

__It took an agonizing 27 minutes and 2 more glasses of wine to receive a response._ _

__

__“I’m pleased you enjoyed the daisies. Perhaps we could meet for coffee tomorrow so that I may hear about your new job and we could catch up.”  
SCORE! That’s as close as it got when it came to being asked out by Spencer. At least you thought, you’d never actually heard him ask anyone out before. You quickly sent your acceptance with a time to meet. Now that you were actually meeting up with him, after speaking so little and how everything ended the last time you were out in a social setting with him, you decided one more bottle of wine, to help you prep your outfit and play out a conversation that may never happen, wouldn’t hurt. _ _

__

_____________________________________________________________ _

__

__The next morning you made sure you were up in plenty of time to do your hair, make up, and change your top three times before going back to your original choice. You wanted to be comfortable but look chic at the same time, even though you were certain Spencer wouldn’t know what was part of the latest fashion trends versus a burlap sack, but you wanted to feel good._ _

__

__At exactly 9:10am you left for the cafe where the two of you planned to meet. Once you arrived you saw through the window that Spencer was already seated in the corner of the cafe. You ordered your favorite drink before making your way over to the table._ _

__

__After sitting, you both sat there, trying to figure out where to begin with the conversation before you finally blurted a “Hi!” out to try and avoid any uncomfortable silence. Spencer smiled and said a “Hello” back to you._ _

__

__“So, tell me all about your new job” Spencer stated._ _

__

__You proceeded to tell him every detail of your new job. From what you learned, all about your new coworkers, the new things you’ve learned so far, and every other thing you could think of. Spencer watched you as you spoke. Your face lighting up with everything you told him. You looked so beautiful in that moment that he couldn’t wait any longer._ _

__

__“I’m sorry!” Spencer shouted, interrupting your story about your coworker dealing with a flirty suspect the other day._ _

__

__“Spence...sorry for what?”  
“For what?? Y/n, how about for being blind, for putting my foot in my mouth at the bar that night, for watching you walk away, drive away, and walk away again without saying anything to you.”_ _

__

__“You don’t have to apologize Spence. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did, it’s your prerogative to be attracted to whomever you want. I was just” you sigh “I was just jealous.”_ _

__

__“Jealous? Why on earth were you jealous?”_ _

__

__“Please, like you don’t already know.”_ _

__

__“Know what? Please Y/n just tell me.”_ _

__

__You take a drink of your coffee and look around before finally admitting your feelings, the ones you’ve been holding in for years now._ _

__

__“Spencer, I’ve had a crush on you for years. Surely with deductive skills like yours you’ve noticed?” you pause before speaking again “I was jealous at the bar because I know that I’m not the conventionally attractive woman you were speaking of. I’m the opposite of society’s standards of an attractive woman. And I’ve accepted that and learned to love myself. But hearing you talk the way you did about what you find attractive hurt my feelings. And instead of being a mature adult about the situation, I allowed my emotions to take over and I reacted negatively. You’re completely entitled to your opinion and I should have respected that fact. As much as I hope that you might feel the same way, I’ve accepted the fact that you’re not required to.” You ended your speech quietly and avoided looking Spencer in the eye._ _

__

__“You’re beautiful.”_ _

__

__You look up when he speaks, shocked._ _

__

__“Wha..what?”_ _

__

__“I said you’re beautiful. In any standard. Not only are you physically attractive, which believe me Y/n, you are extraordinarily attractive, but your personality makes you even more so. When you speak about things you’re passionate about your face glows. You’re gorgeous.”_ _

__

__The both of you look at each other as if you’re both shocked by the words he just said to you._ _

__

__“You think I’m gorgeous? But you’re.. You’re you! And and I’m just...I’m just me!”_ _

__

__“You’re everything I could ever want in a partner. So I’m hoping you’ll say yes to a real date with me..maybe as soon as tomorrow?”_ _

__

__You sit there, processing Spencer’s words, a smile growing on your face.  
“You know, I had dared to start believing you might have some feelings for me after you sent the daisies, but actually asking me out? That’s more than I ever could have hoped for. Of course Spencer, I’d love to go out on a date with you. Just... not tomorrow....”_ _

__

__Spencer’s face began to fall, wondering why you didn’t want to go out tomorrow when you said “How about right now?”_ _

__

__Spencer looked up to see you smiling at him._ _

__

__“Right now sounds perfect.”_ _


End file.
